Libertinaje
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Taichi es el mejor amigo de Matt. Matt es un joven artista con una vida por delante, que se vuelve cada vez más vacía en el momento que se enamora de Taichi. Dedicado a mi amigo karateca.


**Se resume en:** Taichi es el mejor amigo de Matt. Matt es un joven artista con una vida por delante, que se vuelve cada vez más vacía en el momento que se enamora de Taichi.

**Copyright:** Digimon es una creación de TOEI, quien junto a otros adjuntos es la única que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor. Lo mismo digo para la canción, aunque sea mala.

**Se titula:** Libertinaje.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja:** Taichi/Matt.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** One-shot.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales), AU (se desarrolla en un universo alternativo), amor no correspondido.

**Recomiendo que:** Si tienen alguna opinión, tanto positiva como negativa, les pido amablemente dejen un Review; es muy útil para aclarar las dudas, incentivar la escritura, saber que un proyecto no tiene pies ni cabeza, o simplemente para permitir la retroalimentación.

**Les aclaro que: **—Conversación —descripción—. _Máquina contestadora/Canción._

Esto está dedicado a mi amigo karateca, y al reloj karateca que algún día me compraré.

_**Libertinaje por Sayo Rio**_

La verdad es… Que los reproches de Sora no son infundados. Sí, te has alejado del grupo. Sí, ya casi nunca te ven aunque vayas al mismo instituto. Sí, lo único que haces es dedicarte a tu vida de artista muerto de hambre.

Pero joder, eres aún adolescente. ¿Entiendes mundo? Sin importar que debas ser hijo, esposa y madre de tu padre al mismo tiempo; o que debas ser hermano y padre de Takeru; o que debas ser apoyo incondicional de Taichi, o… O lo que sea. Prefieres seguir otra línea de pensamiento pues ciertamente Taichi es una piedra angular en tu constante migraña.

Los mejores amigos no deberían provocar estos problemas, sin embargo, los mejores amigos no se enamoran de sus mejores amigos, así que puedes admitirle a Taichi que sea tan molesto, porque tú cometiste el error primero. Admitirlo no significa soportarlo, ¿Cierto? Así que mientras tanto escoges evitar todo este complicado estamento y sus consecuencias.

¿Cómo? Dedicándote a la música. Ah, tu hermosa amante transgénero. Bueno, y a tus nuevos amigos (artistas también). No es difícil explicarlo: estando en tu melódico universo acompañado de una cerveza fría, rollos insustanciales con apuestos chicos, divirtiéndote y trabajando con tus colegas nada importa mucho; no hay perjuicios, no se contemplan límites, no existen melodramáticos problemas tan grandes de resolver que te quitan la respiración.

Sólo vives. Sientes. Respiras. Cantas. Bailas. Ríes y lloras.

Te consume la desesperación de ver a un compañero en sobredosis y luego compones una canción más parecida a un aleluya que a nada porque, oh bendita suerte, se ha salvado. La vida es tu puta preferida y los días son tan largos como un record. No existe nada que te haga sentir mejor que esto.

Y cuando llegas a casa, clicas en el botón de la luz para entonces recoger la ropa sucia de tu padre o incluso la tuya, contemplas el televisor encendido sin nada bueno que ofrecer porque no te está mostrando a tu banda en medio de un público enardecido, enciendes el contestador para oír los mensajes de los niños elegidos (Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Taichi…) reclamando tu ausencia; sintiendo lentamente que te hundes en una tristeza profunda.

Llamas a tu padre en voz alta, aunque sabes que no va a responder; gritas "¡Mamá!" aun sabiendo que ella nunca más volverá a rondar tu cocina; piensas en tu hermano, sintiéndote culpable por dejarlo abandonado. Justo cómo te sientes en este momento.

Tienes una cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo, unas latas de cerveza en la mochila y alguna experiencia en el uso de drogas, pero en vez de buscar algún vicio que te consuele simplemente apagas la luz, te sientas en el suelo tocando notas dispares en la guitarra, escuchando el mensaje de Taichi repetirse una y otra vez:

—_Hey Matt, ¿Dónde estás? Hoy te estuve esperando en la puerta del instituto como te dije al salir, por una hora creo, y cuando me devolví al salón, tú ya no estabas. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca me habías hecho algo así. Si estás enojado conmigo lo siento, pero ni siquiera sé por qué… Mira, llámame y lo arreglamos, ¿Si? Sólo… Sólo llámame._

La voz se oye herida y llana, como si estuviera haciendo un intento por no hacer un drama digno de sí mismo. Pero faltan algunas amenazas certeras; muestra de que esta vez en verdad, en verdad Taichi está lastimado.

Sólo porque en los momentos de juerga o los más tristes la musa te golpea con fuerza, la letra se compone en tu mente sin grandes esfuerzos. Te cuesta un poco más encontrar las notas adecuadas y decidir la melodía, pero la música de nuevo eligió aparecer para evitar tu llanto. Y sin más, sólo cantas tu agonía:

_Sólo quiero quererte,_

_Porque si no te quiero no sé quiero._

_Y si no sé qué quiero no sé cómo puedo quererte._

_Porque quererte es como vivir queriendo,_

_Para seguir queriendo algo que no puedo querer._

_Porque no me quiero convencer_

_De que quererte es querer no quererte de nuevo._

_Porque un amigo es un amigo,_

_Y un amigo no puede querer a otro que no es como él._

Suspiras. Aún tienes tareas que hacer. Aún tienes que intentar reconciliarte con los amigos de tu pasado. Aún tienes que intentar encontrar una respuesta a tu dilema cotidiano sobre tu estúpido amor adolescente. Pero justo en este instante sólo vas a quedarte esperando una epifanía, un momento de gentil gracia que cierre tus heridas y acune tu mente, escuchando a Taichi hablar eternamente.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales: **Ciertamente esto no es el resultado que esperé para esta historia, pensé en algo más complicado, en Taichi interviniendo para rescatar a su amigo o lo que sea. Acción joder.

**Ahora en serio, hablando de la trama.** Lo cierto es que me estoy cansando un poco de las historias con amor correspondido, rollo de amigos y luego romance descubierto, juntos por siempre. Es hermoso, es genial cuando te pasa en la vida real, pero lo cierto es que es muy normal que las personas se enamoren de sus mejores amigos (incluso del mismo género) debido a que se sienten amadas psicológicamente y necesitan ser amados físicamente también (hormonas al ataque!). Y aunque los homosexuales y etc. no somos una minoría ignorable, pues igual tampoco somos tantos.

¿Que entre los artistas también hay perjuicios y blablá? Pues sí, pero no en el grupo que Yamato frecuenta, lo cual sí es factible (já!). ¿Qué Taichi se ve OoC y maricón? Pues lo siento, el muchacho también debe tener sentimientos por algún lado; ¿Qué Yamato se ve maricón y OoC? Eh, en esta historia es maricón, por lo otro me disculpo y prometo remediarlo.

**Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí. **Lamento a los que no llegaron y no me comentaron para decirme que era un asco. Y si llegaron hasta aquí con prejuicios homosexuales jódanse, por favor.

Sea como sea, quiero recordarles que **TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER LO QUE SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEAN BUENAS O UN ASCO, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR (JODER) DEJEN UN REVIEW.** Gracias, la gerencia.

Saludos ^^.


End file.
